<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morsmordre 尸骨再现 by Akira21818</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418653">Morsmordre 尸骨再现</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira21818/pseuds/Akira21818'>Akira21818</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, Everyone Is Good, Fluff, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), Happy Ending, Harry blushes a lot, M/M, No character bashing, One Shot, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Unlikely ending, light!harry, ron and hermione are good friends, underage: Harry will be 14/15, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25418653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira21818/pseuds/Akira21818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>灵魂印记蔓延在他的整个身体上，如此明显地指向那个命中注定只属于他的人。然而，他花了永恒的时间去理解这些线索，甚至用了更长的时间去接受他的新现实。</p><p>哈利·詹姆斯·波特和汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。</p><p>哈利·波特与伏地魔。</p><p>如此不同却又如此相似。他们是彼此的命定之人。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Severus Snape/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morsmordre 尸骨再现</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370858">Morsmordre</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWithoutStars/pseuds/NightWithoutStars">NightWithoutStars</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Morsmordre，尸骨再现，是能召唤出伏地魔的标记的咒语，即“黑魔标记”，这也是神秘人的符号。（也是哈利的灵魂印记）<br/>下文提到的歌曲是失落之王乐队（Lord of the Lost）的《Haythor》。<br/>斜体：蛇佬腔和强调内容。</p><p>一切权利属于原作者、罗琳和出版社等，有参考机翻，强烈建议看原文。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>当哈利·波特出生在波特夫妇作为避难所的安全屋里时，世界的齿轮开始转动。詹姆斯在西里斯的帮助下，把他的儿子接到了这个世界上。这是一个漫长的过程，几个小时里充满了莉莉的尖叫、泪水和汗水，但当这个漂亮的孩子终于出生时，房间里的所有人都彻底绝望了。</p><p>“把我的孩子递给我”，这位新妈妈要求道，她的脸上挂着疲惫但快乐的微笑，对房间里的寂静毫无察觉。</p><p>她不会轻易忘记她丈夫看她的那种眼神，充满了恐惧和绝望。然而，他还是答应了，把孩子抱进莉莉的怀里。当她第一次注视着这个孩子，熟悉的眼睛回望着她的时候，这位母亲才明白了詹姆斯的心情。</p><p>灵魂印记，每个巫师最珍贵的属性和财产，魔法本身的礼物，蔓延在孩子的身体上。任何人都会立刻认出这个符号，并回避它的含义。头骨的形象占据了整个背部，每一寸都显示了他灵魂伴侣黑色的本质。一条蛇从头骨的嘴里爬出来，缠绕着爬到孩子的左腿上，又爬回到他的腹部和胸部。分叉的舌尖刚好在男孩的下巴上，所有人都可以看到。</p><p>突然，莉莉的嘴干得像砂纸一样。</p><p>“詹姆斯？”她质疑道，眼神不确定地望向她的丈夫，“这是......<em>他的</em>吗？”</p><p>深发男子一边踱步一边用手捂住了脸。</p><p>“这说得通，不是吗？<em>把他标记为他的同等？</em>这还能是什么呢？”尽管詹姆斯不是有意用这种苦涩刻薄的语气，但他还是情不自禁。</p><p>莉莉低头看着躺在她怀里的孩子，<em>她的孩子。</em>一只小手伸了出来，抓住她的一缕头发，轻轻地拉了拉。不到一分钟的时间，这个女人就认定他是无辜的，她愿意牺牲自己的生命来保护这个男孩免受他的灵魂伴侣的伤害。</p><p>“没关系”，年轻的女人坚定地低语道，“伏地魔永远抓不到他。如果没有人知道，那就没有危险，对吧？”</p><p>“莉莉......”，西里斯在那不可思议的揭示之后第一次开口了，不知道该说什么，但仍然需要说点什么，“这个计划有太多的缺陷。你打算让他永远远离他的灵魂伴侣吗？你要怎么把那东西藏起来？他是个怪物！”</p><p>明亮的绿眼睛里充满了愤怒，她厉声斥责那个男人：“你再这样叫我的孩子，我就亲自阉了你！”</p><p>詹姆斯是那个缓和局面的人：“莉莉，没关系。无论如何，我们都会爱他。我们唯一的选择就是把印记藏起来，直到战争结束。无论结果如何，哈利都是安全的，无论是伏地魔的死亡还是......”</p><p>他没法让自己说完自己的想法，也没有必要这样做。“<em>我们的</em>”像一条沉重的、令人窒息的毯子一样悬挂在房间里。</p><p>“哈利？”莉莉问道，脸上痛苦中夹杂着宽慰，“我还以为我们要用你父亲的名字给他取名查尔斯呢？”</p><p>“我知道你喜欢这个名字。不管怎样，谁在乎纯血统的传统呢? ”詹姆斯笑着回答。</p><p>这个女人凝视着她的儿子，在他圆圆的脸上能认出自己和丈夫。</p><p>“我们会保护你安全，哈利·詹姆斯·波特，无论发生什么。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>哈利从小就没人爱过，被锁在一个黑暗狭窄的储物间里。这个男孩能做一些事情，一旦被发现，他的姨妈和姨夫就会从他那里拿走食物和水。他从小就学到，这种<em>反常的行为</em>（freakishness）在女贞路4号是被禁止的。甚至在他理解这个词之前，他就被打上了这个词的烙印。如果说有什么比他做某些无法解释的事情的能力更让他的家人痛恨的话，那就是问问题，尤其是关于他的父母或者覆盖了他整个身体的文身。</p><p>这孩子大概知道了佩妮姨妈对记号的解释。有一天，当她把他和达力从小学接回来时，黑斯廷斯先生问起了这件事，好奇而关切的目光盯着从姨妈让他穿的高领毛衣里露出来的蛇舌头。</p><p>“他的父母对他做了那个”，这个女人的回答很简单，“一个悲剧，真的，用文身伤害一个孩子。至少他现在和我们而不是他们在一起。”</p><p>哈利太傻太年轻了，竟然相信了她，就像他天真地以为自己身上的印记是邪恶的东西一样。五岁时，他寻求家人的认可，渴望那些他们给达力的拥抱和亲吻。</p><p>然而，他禁不住想知道为什么他的父母给了他这样一个详细而巨大的符号。每当他半夜醒来，肚子饿得咕咕直叫，达力最近一次发脾气使他全身酸痛，他的手指沿着蛇的身体游走，这给了他一种奇怪的舒适感。有时候，他尽可能仔细地看它，他甚至可以发誓他看到蛇在动，尽管一提起它佩妮就马上把他锁在了储物间里。</p><p>于是，哈利学会了永远不要提起那个印记，尽可能地把它藏起来，闭上嘴。但不管他怎么努力，他都无法控制周围发生的奇怪的事情。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>哈利十一岁的时候，一个陌生人把他带到了一个更加陌生的地方，对角巷，那里充满了生机、色彩和笑声。在这里，人们盯着他的前额，试图瞥一眼隐藏在几缕黑发后面的闪电伤疤。他们不在乎那流露出来的黑色墨水。海格和蔼、温暖，最重要的是与德思礼一家不同。</p><p>“我为什么会有这个文身？”离开古灵阁之后，哈利终于鼓起勇气提出了这个已经让他受过无数次的惩罚的问题。</p><p>“这是你的灵魂印记！当然了，这展示出了你命中注定的那个人！”他的声音在街上隆隆作响，引起了众多男巫女巫的注意。</p><p>由于知识有限，又没有自己的灵魂印记，海格无法告诉哈利更多关于这个在他身体上延伸着的东西的事情。罗恩是那个把所有问题都回答清楚的人。</p><p> </p><p>那个红发男孩把手伸过座位去拿一包甘草棒，手掌内侧露出一个黑色的图案。哈利后来确认那是一个冒着蒸汽的小坩埚，整洁地印在罗恩拇指下面的小空间里。和他自己那一大片一点也不像。另一个孩子发现了他的目光，羞怯地笑了笑。</p><p>“它很小，我知道。希望我见到她的时候它会长大。”那孩子不安地笑了。</p><p>“它们能长大？”哈利问道，想象着自己皮肤上的图案一直变大，直到比哈利都大。</p><p>“是的，通常这种情况发生在关系变得更加紧密的时候。当我得到我的印记的时候，弗雷德和乔治不停地取笑它，说它是家里最小的。你的呢？”罗恩的目光聚焦在他下巴上可见的图案上。</p><p>黑发男孩在座位上不自在地扭动着，然后回答：“它有点......大。”</p><p>“像你的胸膛那样？”另一个问道，惊奇地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>哈利只是卷起裤子，露出了那条缠绕着的蛇。他的新朋友惊讶得下巴都掉下来了。</p><p>“哇！你已经见过他们了吗？在第一次见面之前，它通常不会超过几英寸！”罗恩每个音节都透着兴奋。</p><p>“没有，”绿眼睛的男孩羞涩地回答，“我想我以前从没见过有印记的人。”</p><p>“这太棒了！”是接下来的旅程中最后一条关于灵魂印记的评论。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>赫敏·格兰杰很快就成为了继罗恩后他身边最亲密的朋友之一，尽管她讨厌魁地奇，但她的锁骨上却印着一把扫帚的图案。这很快变成了一种逗她的方式，问她是否愿意去球场看看她的灵魂伴侣是否会在场。深色头发的女孩只会生气，咕哝着说如果她想保持学习领先的话，她没时间找灵魂伴侣。哈利和罗恩都觉得，没必要提醒这个女孩她是他们那一年级里的佼佼者。赫敏对灵魂伴侣的概念缺乏安全感。伴随着恋爱、分手和一夜情的概念成长起来的她，对命中注定只有一个人的想法感到害怕。永恒使她害怕。</p><p>她曾向哈利吐露过，问他是否也有同样的感觉。</p><p>“我会抓住无条件的爱的机会，”男孩安静地回答，“但是我很害怕。有时候，我想知道是否有人真正爱我，或者他们是否会拒绝这个弱小的孤儿。无论命运、魔法或者其他更高的存在对这种匹配都多少想法，我都无法真正摆脱对自己不够好的担忧。”</p><p>赫敏伤心地微笑着：“哦，哈利。你比任何人所希望的都要好。当你找到你的灵魂伴侣时，没什么可以阻挡你。”</p><p>这个浓密头发的女孩瞥见过他的标记，在假期里他穿短裤的时候看见过他腿上的鳞片，还有蛇头从某些衬衫下面露出来。她知道这是一个很大的图案，也明白这意味着一种难以置信的深层联系，哈利也知道。尽管如此，有时他还是忍不住怀疑。</p><p>罗恩无法理解他们的忧虑。在他兄弟们的阴影下，他唯一完全属于自己的东西就是手掌里的坩埚，以及与之相连的人，不管他们是谁。也许他拒绝让质疑的想法进入他的脑海，也许他真的相信它。</p><p>他们中没有一个人喜欢谈论自己的灵魂印记。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>1994年魁地奇世界杯结束后，哈利把赫敏和罗恩拉进了后者的房间。他用颤抖的手指把那件宽松的衬衫拉过头顶，露出了几个小时前在树梢之上闪耀着的同样的符号。他的朋友们急促的吸气声使他全身颤抖。对被拒绝的恐惧沉重地压在他的胸口，紧紧地抓住他的心。罗恩瞥见过他的标记，尽管这个活下来的男孩知道他不会把它与天空中的死亡标志联系起来。</p><p>“那是个食死徒，对吧？”他低语道，声音颤抖着，舌头几乎无法利索表达自己的思绪。他仍然背对着他的朋友们，还无法面对他们。</p><p>罗恩以一种安静的方式开口了，这与他平时那种粗鲁、吵闹的格兰芬多方式不同：“肯定是这样。该死的！我从来没有想过......伙计，这真是个打击。”</p><p>哈利喉咙里发出一声干巴巴的、毫无幽默感的笑声：“你以为我有什么感觉？我的灵魂伴侣可能是一个疯狂的杀人犯，很想杀了我为伏地魔复仇。”</p><p>“哈利，”赫敏的声音变得严肃起来，她打断了他痛苦的话语。男孩慢慢地转向他的朋友们，垂头丧气地用手拨弄着头发。</p><p>“你认为它有没有可能不是食死徒？难道不可能是伏——”年轻的女巫说出了他们所有人思考、怀疑和害怕的事情。</p><p>“别，”哈利打断了她的话，“如果我相信那是个食死徒，那么我，<em>我们</em>还有机会。如果我的灵魂伴侣是......<em>他</em>，那就没有机会，没有可能。”</p><p>尽管哈利的话很自信，但他还是正视了赫敏的怀疑是对的这种可能性。他怎么能在那个杀死他父母的人身上找到爱和家庭呢？那个曾<em>三次</em>试图杀死他的人。他会有机会吗？哈利越想到黑魔标记就越怀疑。如果他知道他的存在会使一个杀人的疯子变得更强大，他甚至还能继续活下去吗？</p><p>那天晚上，男孩为自己失去了那一线希望而感到悲哀，这希望曾在他的胸膛里闪耀着光芒。不管有多少担忧和疑虑，他心里的某个部分总是想象着自己将来会和一个幸福的大家庭在一起。哈利曾经想象过有一个像韦斯莱一家这样的家庭，他们欢声笑语，亲密无间，一张桌子都坐不下所有的家庭成员，大家互相支持。不幸的是，这个梦想永远不会成为现实。怎么能这样呢，他的灵魂伴侣一旦发现他们之间的关系就会拒绝他。在他一生中，哈利第一次确信他将不可避免地，无爱地死在他的灵魂伴侣手中。</p><p>赫敏发现他时，他正躺在洞穴外面干枯的草地上。随着一声叹息，她躺在他身边的地上，凝视着天空。</p><p>“灵魂印记不等同于爱。灵魂伴侣与“命运”斗争的例子有很多。不管你身体上的印记把你引向谁，你应该知道总会有不同的路的，不同的选择。罗恩和我会一直支持你，无论在什么情况下，我们永远是你的家人。”</p><p>她的话触动了他的灵魂，触动了他对爱和接受的渴望。他决定，她是对的，他没有义务去接受那个墨水代表着的人。无论发生什么，哈利都会为他的生命而战，甚至可能为他的幸福而战。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>赫敏找到了她的灵魂伴侣，受人尊敬的魁地奇找球手维克多·克鲁姆。尽管她对灵魂伴侣的话题有所怀疑，但人们还是看到他们在每个场合都在一起，笑着、拥抱、<em>亲吻</em>。他们真是天生一对，聪明的女巫和坚忍的运动员。让哈利和罗恩高兴的是，那个代表赫敏本质的符号原来是一堆书，上面用赫敏漂亮的草书写着她名字的首字母。</p><p>这对情侣在圣诞舞会上公开露面后，媒体爆发了，当涉及到名人时，媒体总是如此。《预言家日报》宣称，赫敏为了第一次有机会获得更多的名声，放弃了她的“年轻的爱人哈利·波特”。这篇文章是一种耻辱，侮辱了所有相关人员。<em>“年轻的女巫应该为了她们的灵魂伴侣保持纯洁”</em>和<em>“维克多·克鲁姆和哈利·波特不仅仅是为了奖杯而战”</em>这样的标题在接下来的几周里屡见不鲜。</p><p>然而，整个事件的高潮出现在圣诞节假期结束一周后。哈利都不知道丽塔·斯基特到底是怎么弄到他穿着短裤露出他左腿上的蛇的照片的。这个少年唯一可以肯定的是，它刊登在他下巴的特写镜头旁边，这些照片占据了头版的大部分篇幅。关于他的印记的消息像野火一样传开了，尽管如果不提符号的其余部分，现有的这些信息是多么枯燥乏味。随后，斯莱特林的学生们在走廊上嘲笑他，发表讽刺性的评论。</p><p>德拉科·马尔福有一天在魔药课上嘲笑他，“知道这个活下来的男孩的灵魂伴侣是个斯莱特林，这一定很可怕，因为很有可能那是个黑巫师。”</p><p>哈利暗自希望那个金发男孩说的话是真的。他愿意付出多少来知道他的灵魂伴侣是和他同龄的女巫或巫师，仅仅因为他们狡猾就把他们分在斯莱特林？唉，他的灵魂伴侣的年龄可能已经足够做他的父母了，那是个杀人犯的可能性远远高于一个黑巫师。在最坏的情况下，这种可能性与日俱增，他命中注定的那个人就是杀害他父母的凶手。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“数到三？”塞德里克的声音里充满了兴奋，尽管从他的眼睛里能看出他在迷宫里为生存而战斗的疲惫。</p><p>“一”，哈利低声说道，一种感觉压倒了他，但他不能完全确定那是什么。</p><p>另一个男孩嘴角挂着微笑：“二。”</p><p>“三！”他们双手抓住那个华丽的奖杯，紧紧地握住把手，迅速离开了迷宫。</p><p>哈利以能想象到的最不优雅的姿势倒在地上，身体的重量压在他的左臂上，他畏缩了一下。世界在他周围旋转，剥夺了他认出周围环境的能力。然而，他知道有些事极其不对劲，他能从他脖子周围的头发上感觉到。</p><p>“这是另一项任务吗？”塞德里克问道，他站在离哈利只有几英尺远的地方，一如既往地优雅。</p><p>一旦他胃里的恶心感平息下来，他就了解了周围的环境。古老而饱经风霜的墓碑伫立在杂草丛中。显然，这个地区的死者并没有很多拜访者。当哈利蹒跚地在墓地里走过的时候，他突然感到一种奇怪的熟悉感。</p><p>“我们该走了。”哈利低声说，他所有的格兰芬多勇气，一看到最近的那块石头上的碑文，就都马上离开了他的身体，他认出了他噩梦中的这块石碑。</p><p>然而，赫奇帕奇对霍格沃茨的安全措施似乎太信任了，察觉不到危险。他回身转向哈利，皱起了眉头：“他们不会无缘无故把我们带到这儿来的。但我们该怎么办呢？”</p><p>当那个活下来的男孩看到有个男人从地下墓室的阴影中出现时，已经为时已晚。他的头脑无法理解他面前的景象，年轻的身体躺在草地上，一动不动。哈利在走廊或者大厅里看到的那种持续的、友好的微笑消失了，只剩下冰冷的、瞪大的眼睛。那个刚才还对他咧着嘴笑的学生，现在怎么会......少年无法让自己完成这个想法，无法接受这个事实。他几乎没有注意到把他身体绑在托马斯·里德尔墓上的绳索。</p><p>直到佩迪鲁用一把锯齿状的小刀割伤了他的前臂，恐慌才开始袭来，尖锐又咄咄逼人。哈利的四肢开始剧烈地颤抖，肾上腺素在他全身蔓延。在他面前的这个人正在进行一个仪式，以复活巫师世界中最危险的人，一个冷血的杀人犯，可能还是这个男孩的灵魂伴侣（尽管他仍然否认这种可能性）。他是个行走的死神。</p><p>当他被迫看着一个侏儒被扔进沸腾的大锅时，恐惧沉重地充满了他。<em>请让他淹死吧。求求你，让他淹死吧。</em>他的祈祷没有得到回应。</p><p>伏地魔从烟雾中显现了出来，赤身裸体，十分恐怖。他的皮肤已经超出苍白的范围了，就像石膏，而且似乎覆盖着......<em>那是鳞片吗？</em>哈利很想说黑魔王的眼睛是他最糟糕的部分，那双眼睛看起来像两汪鲜血。然而，在白色的胸膛上延伸出的黑色线条使他哽住了。</p><p>黑魔王有一个灵魂印记，尽管有传言说他无法去爱。他胸前那令人着迷的黑色线条让哈利的手指痒痒的，想去勾勒那些线条，探索那些尖锐的边缘，同时又让少年对自己的想法感到厌恶。当哈利意识到这个印记到底代表了什么时，任何关于他的灵魂伴侣身份的怀疑都消散了。<em>闪电。</em>当然，用来描述哈利的特征就是这个男人给予他的。那个活下来的男孩既想哭又想笑，既想尖叫又想打架，但最重要的是，他想回到幸福的无知里，回到他在意识到这之前的希望中。佩迪鲁盖住了伏地魔的身体，这让哈利不知道自己应该高兴还是失望。</p><p>“我的魔杖，虫尾巴。”伏地魔低沉的声音让哈利的脊背颤抖起来。这个男人的眼睛从来没有离开过少年的身体，似乎直视着他的灵魂。</p><p>哈利看到<em>他的</em>灵魂印记时想要呕吐，他知道这个叛徒前臂上的每一个转折和弯曲，每一个可能的细节，这个印记是用来召唤黑魔王的追随者的。那个背叛了他父母并对塞德里克下了杀戮咒的人。事实上，哈利还没有想到的事情是，阿兹卡班监狱里很多严密守卫的囚犯身上都有和他一样的标记，因为他并不急于考虑他是否会有一个邪恶的灵魂伴侣。</p><p>不知怎么的，看到那些今晚勇于露面的食死徒受到残酷的惩罚时，哈利的感知奇怪地与自己的身体分离了。他刚刚感受到的恐慌......没有那么强烈。他简短地考虑了一下，他的灵魂是否意识到了灵魂伴侣的存在，然后陷入了恐慌之中。当那个男人再次盯着哈利的脸时，少年看着那双血红色的眼睛，不知道随之而来的火花和颤抖是否盖过了自己的恐惧。然而，当这个男人没有血色的嘴唇裂开一个笑容时，恐惧压倒了他的灵魂想要向他发出的任何信号。</p><p>“<em>哈利·波特。那个活下来的男孩。</em>”伏地魔嘶嘶地说道，过了一会儿，哈利才意识到这些话是用蛇佬腔说的。</p><p>古老的理论认为灵魂印记拥有自己的思想，并随着关系的发展而发展，这一时刻理论被证明是正确的。少年感到有什么东西在他的皮肤下<em>移动</em>着，向上爬行。他几乎抑制不住喉咙后面的呻吟，那种兴奋的感觉充斥着他的感官。也许他身上的蛇只是对它的语言做出了反应，也许它是在它的灵魂伴侣的注意下醒来的。但最后，这对他们两个都不重要。</p><p>黑魔王脸上的表情近乎滑稽。当他看到一个蛇头从波特的衣领里爬出来时，震惊和愤怒交织在一起。它的舌头轻轻地划过男孩的脸颊，最后在右边的太阳穴处停了下来。</p><p>仅仅只露出几英寸对伏地魔来说似乎还不够。随着魔杖的轻轻一挥，哈利结实的衬衫布料消失得无影无踪，只剩下他的裸露的皮肤，对于他的灵魂伴侣和追随者来说，清晰可见。他胸口上那条蛇厚重黝黑的身躯似乎吸引了他的注意力。随着对方魔杖的第二次轻挥，捆住哈利的绳子散开了。</p><p>“<em>转</em>过身去，波特。”这个冷酷无情的命令唤醒了哈利失去的勇气，随之而来的是反抗。</p><p>当他站在地面时，哈利真诚地希望他的声音不要颤抖：“不。”</p><p>伏地魔眼中闪烁的怒火是他得到的唯一警告，随后一个诅咒打中了他的胸口。剧烈的疼痛充满了他身体的每一根纤维，使他倒在地上，疯狂地翻滚着。哈利从他表哥那里受到的殴打与钻心咒的影响相比显得苍白无力。这感觉就像是永恒，直到他的灵魂伴侣最终解除了诅咒，让少年能够呼吸。他的肌肉因为紧张而颤抖，整个身体抖得像一片叶子。哈利侧躺着，吐出受伤的舌头的血。他刚刚咬了它。</p><p>“我不想再重复一遍，波特。转过身去，不然我帮你转。”男孩怎么会曾觉得那声音令人高兴呢？</p><p>哈利小心翼翼地站起来，双腿像果冻一样软。黑魔王眼中的光告诉他，他应该马上转过身来。这又有什么区别呢？他今晚会死在这个墓地里。他至少可以尽量减少痛苦。</p><p>哈利扶着他刚才绑着的那块墓碑以稳定自己，转过身来背对着伏地魔。接着，他会很高兴他这样做了，因为他可以在塞德里克尸体旁的草地上瞥见他的魔杖。少年强迫自己把目光从毫无生气的眼睛上移开。<em>集中注意力，哈利。</em>如果他跑之字形，他也许能在诅咒击中他之前拿到魔杖。如果门钥匙是双向的，他就能激活它，把他自己和塞德里克传送回霍格沃茨。</p><p>即使以哈利的标准来看，这个计划也有太多未知的变数，太依赖运气了。但他还有别的选择吗？</p><p>“当然会是你了，哈利·波特。命运以一种奇怪的方式把我们联系在一起。”黑魔王深沉的笑声把他从思索中拉了出来。</p><p>机不可失，时不再来。哈利向世界上所有的神明祈祷，希望伏地魔足够分心，让他能领先一步。肾上腺素在他的血液中急速流动，这使得他比以往任何时候跑得都快。逃离一个人的灵魂伴侣似乎本身就是一种动力。第一个诅咒在哈利扑向魔杖的那一刻与他差之毫厘。</p><p>“奖杯飞来！”他尖叫道，他的声音被伏地魔愤怒的吼叫盖过了。</p><p>哈利最后看到伏地魔的，就是那双红眼睛。血。也许是头晕目眩勾起了他从前达力在自己房间里放歌太大声的荒谬回忆。<em>亲爱的，你的眼中充满了黑暗。</em></p><p> </p><p>在魁地奇球场前的草地上，一个光着上身的哈利·波特出现了，手里紧紧抓着既是他同学也是参赛者的尸体。他几乎没有意识到自己背上的头骨在别人能够认出这个图案之前就被邓布利多盖住了，不过当他意识到这一点时，他会非常感激的。当天晚些时候，一个名叫小巴蒂·克劳奇的伪装着的食死徒再次企图谋杀哈利。他发现自己坐在教父身边，肩上裹着一条毯子。在这样的私人空间里，他终于让自己崩溃了，一直靠在西里斯的肩膀上哭到天亮。</p><p>“没关系的，”西里斯喃喃地说，“你永远有我，不管怎样，灵魂伴侣总是被高估了。”</p><p>这些满不在乎、开玩笑的话就像赫敏今年早些时候的那些一样，缓解了哈利胸口的疼痛。去他的伏地魔。</p><p> </p><p>出人意料的是，邓布利多教授在他的办公室里招待他喝了一杯茶，安慰了这个男孩。</p><p>“我必须请求你，不要把我要告诉你的事情告诉别人”，校长令人振奋地说着，一边啜饮着他的格雷伯爵茶。哈利点了点头，他接着说：</p><p>“我承认，我知道和你的灵魂伴侣有不同的信仰是什么感觉。你看，在我年轻的时候，我遇到了我的灵魂伴侣，一个很有魅力的年轻人，跟汤姆在霍格沃茨那时很像。我灵魂伴侣，就像你的那样，相信女巫和男巫的优越性和其他人的劣等性。他扰乱了我的世界观，利用我的无知来说服我相信他的目标。令我羞愧的是，我没有意识到他的错误，直到为时已晚，迫使我付出代价。不管我们曾经拥有过什么，不管魔法想要我们拥有什么，都到此为止了。我们多年没有再说过一句话，当时的情况非常糟糕。”</p><p>哈利看见校长的手轻轻颤抖，那双遥远而悲伤的眼睛诉说着。</p><p>喝了一口茶之后，邓布利多继续讲他的故事：“盖勒特变成了一个黑魔王，很像伏地魔，但是他没那么疯狂，没那么残忍。我们最后一次见面是在战场上，我打败了他。”</p><p>当得知盖勒特·格林德沃是邓布利多的灵魂伴侣时，少年倒抽了一口冷气，邓布利多给了他一个微笑。</p><p>“我告诉你这些是因为我想让你知道，你不是第一个灵魂伴侣是黑暗的人，你也不会是最后一个。我的孩子，你必须记住，在这些事情上你是有选择的，尽管其他巫师可能会因为你不服从魔法的决定而看不起你。另外，我想让你知道，你的故事不必像我的那样结束。渴望自己和灵魂伴侣之间的联系并不是什么可耻的事情。尽管我知道盖勒特的所作所为，但我自己却找不到力量去积极地反对他。我心里有一部分总是希望他能明白自己的错误。也许你会在我失败的事情上成功，让你的灵魂伴侣成为一个更好的人。”</p><p>“当我全身心地害怕他的时候，我还怎么去尝试呢？”哈利虚弱地问道，垂下了眼睛。</p><p>校长只是微笑着说：“记住，孩子，你比大多数人都更有去爱的能力。它体现在你的每一个行动中。伏地魔从来不懂得爱。如果有人能成功地教会他去感受，那就是你。如果你失败了，那不是因为你的行为，而是因为你的灵魂伴侣。我只要求你在他身边小心点。”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>在哈利生日的两天后，他终于收到了来自巫师世界的消息。这让人很痛苦，因为他知道他的灵魂伴侣想要他死，而他的朋友们，虽然他们发誓无论怎样都会支持他，但从学年结束后就一直无视他。</p><p>“男孩！”弗农·德思礼的声音从楼下传来，把哈利从自哀中拉了出来，虽然他从来不承认自己沉浸于此，“这儿有一个<em>你这样</em>的人！”</p><p>几秒钟之内，哈利就开始冲向前门，巧妙地忽略了他姨夫声音中的轻蔑。然而，看到眼前的景象，哈利的本能尖叫着要他跑回楼上锁上门（忽略了他的门只能从外面锁上，而锁上的门也不能保护他）。伏地魔站在走廊里，看上去就像一只企鹅在玩沙滩排球一样不和谐。他的外表没有改变，仍然让哈利感到毛骨悚然，然而......在他姨妈那些讨厌的相框中，他显得没那么可怕了。</p><p>黑魔王的魔杖紧紧地抵在弗农的下巴上，弗农那双圆溜溜的眼睛里清楚地显露出恐惧。“麻瓜，你要尊重那些比你高级的人。”他的声音冷冰冰的。看着钻心咒施加在别人身上并不比自己亲身经历好多少，不管弗农姨父多么应该承受这种痛苦。</p><p>“住手！”哈利叫道，疯狂地寻找着他的魔杖，才意识到他把它忘在房间里了，他刚才太激动了，没想到要带上它。</p><p>令人惊讶的是，黑魔王照做了，眼中流露出厌恶的神情，解除了诅咒。“你还活着的唯一原因是我试图友好。不过，如果你再说一个字，这将是一种仁慈的惩罚。”</p><p>伏地魔转向那个活下来的男孩，跨过那个躺在地板上奄奄一息的男人。他露出了一个近乎凶残的笑容。</p><p>“伏地魔，”哈利开始小心翼翼地说，盯着走廊，寻找武器。“你是怎么进来的？邓布利多向我保证血缘防护能防止你进来。”恐惧仍在他的身体里蔓延。</p><p>“啊，那不完全正确。这些防护把坏人挡在外面。然而，我来这里，或多或少带着无辜的意图。”</p><p>是哈利的幻觉，还是那双红眼睛的确掠过了他的身体？</p><p>“你想要什么？”男孩想凶狠地啐道，但他发现自己说不出来。相反，他听起来很温顺。<em>我绝不会脸红的，不管他是不是我的灵魂伴侣。</em></p><p>“我们讨论这个问题时是不是应该换个更舒服的环境？ ”黑魔王问道，“我会把我的魔杖给你，作为正式谈判的信号。”</p><p>少年担心地咬住了下嘴唇，皱起了眉。这是一个陷阱还是他真的想和他讨论什么？几周前邓布利多对他说的话浮现在他的脑海里。他在走廊里叫住黑魔王，以格兰芬多的鲁莽做出了这个决定。</p><p>“把你的魔杖给我。我们可以去我的房间”，他宣布。虽然男孩更愿意在一个不那么私人的、伏地魔不能用来对付他的地方见面，但是他知道德思礼不会让他用起居室。另外，他不愿意去附近的咖啡店，因为他不够相信黑魔王不会做伤害无辜的事情。然而，他从另一个人那里得到的微笑很快让他后悔自己的决定。</p><p>那个哈利称之为自己的房间里堆满了破烂的东西，没有一件是他自己的。唯一暗示住在这里的人是个巫师的东西是窗台上笼子里的猫头鹰和他放在床头桌上的魔杖。少年把他最珍贵的东西，主要是隐形衣，掠夺者地图，他父母的相册和一些家庭作业放在一块松动的地板下面。现在他的灵魂伴侣在这里，看着达力的旧玩具，还有散落在地板上的几件破旧的衣服，这让哈利奇怪地感到不自在。</p><p>很快哈利的脸上烧起来了，少年急匆匆地把他昨天累得不想整理的衬衫、裤子和<em>内衣</em>收拾起来，塞进了衣橱里。几秒钟后，他责备自己的尴尬。“别脸红”就到此为止了。伏地魔无权评判他在这个房间里看到的任何东西，因为这个人实际上是不请自来的。哈利怒视着这张苍白的脸，这只让伏地魔轻笑了一声，然后他倒在床上，把那个坏了一个轮的转椅留给了伏地魔。男孩再一次被黑魔王坐在麻瓜椅上的样子吓了一跳，尽管这完全不应该让他感到惊讶。</p><p>当寂静似乎持续了好几个小时之后，这个少年最终决定开口，因为另一个人似乎不太愿意解释他的到来：“你为什么来这里？”</p><p>伏地魔的眼睛聚焦在他身上，哈利第一次从那里感觉到了.....<em>安慰？</em>他一想到这个，就不寒而栗，尽管这是不可否认的。仅仅是灵魂伴侣的存在就给了他一种自他从墓地回来后从未有过的宁静感。</p><p>他问题的答案很简单：“我想和你谈谈。”</p><p>哈利咬着自己的下唇，“谈什么？”</p><p>“我们。”</p><p>“没有<em>我们，</em>”哈利嘶嘶地说，“你想杀我<em>三次</em>了！你谋杀了我的父母和无数其他人！你折磨我！”</p><p>这让黑魔王安静了下来，他盯着年轻巫师的眼睛。</p><p>“我那时不知道。”他平静地承认，但声音里没有后悔。</p><p>“这并不能让事情变得更好！”他知道自己的声音越来越大了，“你一开始就不应该觉得有必要做这样的事情！如果我害怕最亲近的人因为你而死去，我们怎么可能有任何关系呢？”<em>如果仅仅是你的存在就让我想跑得越远越好的话</em>。</p><p>伏地魔镇定而平静地盯着他看，这让这个男孩颤抖起来。</p><p>“我不会为我的行为道歉，也不会为我想从那些肮脏的麻瓜手中拯救我们的世界的愿望道歉。我想提议进行谈判。”</p><p>“为什么？”哈利皱起眉头，觉得这是个圈套。</p><p>伏地魔脸上露出了凶狠的笑容，这让他局促不安。“那有什么关系吗？无论如何你都会同意的，因为你知道在第二次战争中我是不会仁慈的。某些人可能会......受到伤害。”</p><p>哈利什么也做不了，只能盯着另一个男人，他的灵魂伴侣，在他自己的卧室里威胁他。黑魔王似乎并没有被哈利震惊的沉默所打动。相反，他身体前倾，眼睛闪着光。</p><p>“跟邓布利多和他的<em>小木偶们</em>谈谈你的要求。三天后我来接你吃晚饭。我以后再告诉你地址。”他站起身，用柔和的声音说道，“而且哈利？想都别想带上你的傲罗。”</p><p>那个活下来的男孩难以置信地盯着这个消失的巫师。<em>他是不是和伏地魔有个约会？</em></p><p>少年花了一些时间来理清自己的思路，然后他冲向自己的书桌，拿出一张羊皮纸和他的羽毛笔。他写的信很简短，手颤抖着，字迹凌乱。斑驳的墨迹把信弄脏了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>亲爱的邓布利多教授，</em>
</p><p>
  <em>请尽快与我联系，这是关于伏地魔的紧急情况。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>我们只有三天时间，请快点。</em>
</p><p>
  <em>哈利</em>
</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>整整两个小时后，一群巫师敲开了哈利卧室的门，拿着魔杖，疯狂地扫视着房间。他们没有让这个男孩解释，就把他带到了凤凰社的总部，在那里他面对着三十个人，他们都在大声争吵。他一踏进厨房门槛，四周就鸦雀无声。</p><p>“哈利！”西里斯是第一个对他的出现做出反应的人，给了他一个能把骨头压碎的拥抱。“我太担心了！”</p><p>少年暂时忘记了他的忧虑，挤出一个微笑，同时回抱了过去。哈利从他教父的肩膀上望过去，看到了一些巫师，尽管他们中的大多数他都不认识。</p><p>下一个迎接他的是韦斯莱夫人，尽管她用责怪来掩饰自己的宽慰: “我们很高兴你没事，哈利。现在，不要再发出这种不祥的信息了，年轻人，除非你想让我们担心得要命。你知道那可能发生什么事吗？”</p><p>而哈利选择不指出，如果他的信息更详细一些，他们可能不会对他的信息作出反应。毕竟，这听起来相当荒谬。黑魔王走进萨里郡的一个麻瓜的家里，要和一个十五岁的孩子谈判。事实上，这听起来更像是一个糟糕的笑话的开头。在韦斯莱夫人把哈利拉进一个拥抱中，同时确保他没有受伤后，哈利的思绪很快就消失了。</p><p>“让他喘口气，莫丽。”阿不思·邓不利多说。他的眼睛像往常一样闪闪发光，尽管哈利想知道在这和蔼的笑容背后是否隐藏着一丝担忧。</p><p>“教授，”少年一被放开后就说，“伏地魔——”</p><p>“也许这是一次我们应该坐下来进行的谈话。有人想喝茶吗？或者是我在街角的麻瓜商店里找到的一些极好的雪伯特糖果（一种果汁牛奶冻）? ”校长打断了他的话，一边指着一张大桌子。</p><p>想到邓布利多穿着印有星星图案的紫黄相间的长袍，在街角的一家商店里购物，哈利试图抑制住自己的笑声。如果说其他大人看那个人的眼神能说明什么的话，那么他并不是唯一的一个这样做的人。在这沉默的忍俊不禁中，他们很快吸着甜点，另一只手端着茶。没有一个人能逃过邓布利多强行分发糖果的命令，甚至连斯内普也不行。即使他怒目而视，愁眉苦脸。</p><p>过了一会儿，校长面带微笑地对哈利说：“哈利，你给我写了一封措辞很急的信。你能详细说明一下吗？”</p><p>男孩紧张地放下茶，在开始讲故事之前，他的目光从未离开过面前的茶杯，仿佛那些蓝色的装饰是他一整天看到的最令人兴奋的东西。在他讲完这个故事后，厨房里的人陷入了一种可怕的寂静之中。就像暴风雨前的平静。</p><p>“哈利，也许你应该上楼去？罗恩和赫敏见到你一定高兴坏了。”韦斯莱夫人试图把他赶出厨房。</p><p>哈利没有理会宣布朋友到来时感到的心痛，而是摆出一副挑衅的表情。如果谈话涉及到他和他的灵魂伴侣，他就不会像个孩子一样被送回自己的房间。</p><p>还没等他反应过来，自己就开始喊道：“你要我离开？我比你们任何人都更担心！如果我可以提醒你们的话，<em>我</em>是那个应该在三天内与伏地魔见面的人，那个应该去谈判的人。如果我不被允许参加讨论，你们到底要我怎么做呢？”</p><p>“你不是去谈判的那个人！”西里斯惊叫着，猛地站起来，把他的椅子撞翻了，“你还是个未成年人！这对你来说太危险了！”</p><p>哈利突然安静了下来，他扫视了一下周围的大人们，似乎所有人都同意西里斯的看法。</p><p>“他不会和任何其他人谈判的。”少年惊讶于他听起来有多笃定，“如果除了我之外的任何人出现，他们的脑袋肯定会被放在银盘上送回来。”</p><p>从其他人在座位上不舒服地挪动身子的样子，哈利知道他已经获得了留下来的权利。</p><p>“很好，”校长用愉快的声音证实了他的推测，“我们谈谈要求吧。”</p><p>老实说，哈利在接下来的讨论中没理解多少。他不知道现行的法律，也不知道凤凰社除了从一个疯子手中保卫世界的其他确切目标。尽管他对此一无所知，但这个少年还是尽力去关注这些讨论，试图理解信息。</p><p> </p><p>接着，在他们草拟了一份他们的要求的大致框架，大部分成员通过飞路网或幻影移形离开后，邓布利多把他拉到了一边。</p><p>“哈利，我的孩子，”他开始说，“当你遇到伏地魔的时候要小心。他对你和你们之间的关系很感兴趣。汤姆·里德尔就像一只喜鹊，有占有欲和强迫症的倾向。我并不是说我知道他对你的意图，但请放心，如果他向你索要你不愿给的东西，你中断谈判并离开那里也不是件羞愧的事。你的安全是我们的首要任务。”</p><p>少年点点头，恐惧在他肚子里涌动，邓布利多给了他一个不祥的微笑，然后指向天花板。“我相信韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐又见到你一定会很高兴的。”</p><p>那人幻影移形离开了，让哈利纳闷，伏地魔到底对他有什么企图。</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-source-ted"> </p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>亲爱的哈利，</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>上次见到你时，我邀请你和我一起吃饭，地点是：</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>斯特拉顿街，梅菲尔区，伦敦W1J8LT，英国</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>我希望你能独自出现在指定的地址，并准时到达——晚上7点。</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>我预订了一张以里德尔为名的桌子。</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>希望我们能达成一致。</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>你的灵魂伴侣</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source"> </p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">***</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source"> </p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">尽管建筑物很高，但来来往往的人们并没有注意到它。类似于对角巷，Le Cuisinier Magique（魔法厨师）有高度防止麻瓜入内的防护。一对情侣离开高档餐厅时，哈利咬着下嘴唇观察着他们。从他们的着装风格来判断，哈里猜测他穿着宽松的牛仔裤和衬衫过于随意了，因为与这对情侣所穿的飘动着的长袍相比，他的衣服显得破烂不堪。也许他应该穿那件圣诞舞会的绿色礼服长袍？他现在已经后悔自己没有费心去研究伏地魔会在哪里跟他见面了。如果他问过任何魔法人士，他们会告诉他，他的着装礼仪是多么不可接受。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">哈利还在找勇气进入这样一个地方，并跟他穿着这些衣服的灵魂伴侣见面，然后他瞥了一眼他的手表，当意识到他已经晚了五分钟时惊慌起来。多好的开始啊。哈利集合了格兰芬多所有的勇气，大步走向那扇沉重的门，还没走到门口，门就开了。他跟一个令人畏惧的黑魔王的<strike>约会</strike>谈判比他想的来得更快，尽管没什么他能做的。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">哈利一进来，大厅里的每个人就都注意到了他，目不转睛地盯着他，那些窃窃私语随他来到接待处。这些衣服真是个错误，不管他穿着礼服长袍感到多么不舒服。达力叛逆时期的那件该死的“金属乐队”T恤根本就不合适，他头上的鸟窝也是，今天它看起来格外叛逆。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“你好，我要在这里见一个人......他说他用里德尔的名字订了一张桌子？”哈利只能希望他的声音听起来足够自信，以弥补他的外表。他得到的表情表示恰恰相反。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“请问你的名字是？”女巫用一种冷淡而怀疑的声音问道。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“哈利。”他简单地回答，不打算透露他的姓氏。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">几秒钟过去了，女巫等待着更多的信息，然后她意识到少年不会透露更多了。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">她尖锐地看了一眼哈利，终于开口了：“我会把你的到来通知里德尔先生的。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">这个活下来的男孩确信，怀疑你顾客的预约并不是标准程序，但他能理解女巫的行为。在她从一扇华丽的门里消失后不久，那个女人又出现了，大步向他走来。这次她对他的称呼要友好得多。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">哈利几乎认不出伏地魔了，他坐在一个私人房间里。那些爬行动物的特征消失了。取而代之的是，他发现了一个很像两年前日记里的汤姆·里德尔的男人。然而，这个版本看起来更年长一些——也许三十出头。这真是让人惊掉下巴。黑色的头发看起来是那么柔软，他只想把手埋在里面，而粉色的嘴唇让他感到疼痛，因为他想要......</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source"><em>不</em>，他不会那样做的。据他所知，黑魔王当场就会杀了他，谈判只是一种策略（这个理论听起来多么荒谬并不重要）。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“哈利”，伏地魔用平稳的声音跟哈利打招呼，这让哈利颤抖了一下，他拒绝承认这是他的愿望，“我以为我让你准时来。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">这种不赞成的语气让他突然发怒，试图为自己辩护：“好吧，我不是故意这样做的。我在考虑是否回家换衣服。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">直到这句话从他嘴里说出来，少年才意识到这听起来是怎样的。然而，在他还没来得及匆忙添加几句可能只会把他拖入更深的混乱之中的话之前，伏地魔笑了。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“请坐。”——一只苍白的手指向桌子对面的座位——“我点了一杯1989年的木桐酒庄干红葡萄酒（Mouton Rothschild），不过你可能想喝点别的什么？”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">这个谈话让少年措手不及。他没想到伏地魔会这么.........友好？迷人？这几乎让哈利相信，他们是一对第一次约会的普通的灵魂伴侣。没有谋杀，没有别有用心，没有战争。唉，当哈利·詹姆斯·波特参与进来的时候，事情就没那么简单了。哈利意识到他应该回答这个问题，脸红了。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“我对这种东西真的一无所知。”他喃喃自语，然后又补充道，“你知道我是不允许喝酒的，对吧？”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“谁会知道呢？”那双黑色的眼睛眨了一下。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">这个少年抿紧了嘴，“如果你打算把我灌醉，以便在谈判中占上风，那么我非常抱歉让你失望了。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“你很直率，这让人耳目一新。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“你什么意思？”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">黑魔王给了他一个让他心跳加速的微笑：“如果在这样的地方进行谈判，任何一方都会尝试这样的策略，尽管不对此发表评论是一条不言而喻的规则。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">正当男孩准备回答时，一声敲门声打断了他们。伏地魔锐利地说“进来”时，一位侍者走了过来，手里拿着瓶子。那个男人对着哈利和伏地魔简短地鞠了一躬，打开了酒。少年好奇地看着他的灵魂伴侣啜了一口红色的液体，然后点了点头。他的杯子很快就被装满了伏地魔的酒。服务员把瓶子放在桌子上，又鞠了一躬离开了房间。这种气氛对哈利来说当然很有吸引力，他以前从来没有去过餐馆。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">“你喜欢吗？”哈利一尝到这种味道浓郁、微酸的口感，伏地魔就问道。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“是的。真的很棒。无意冒犯，但这不是种麻瓜酒吗？”哈利希望他的推理能力没有抛弃他，尽管他对自己很有信心，因为标签上的图像没有动。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“最初是的，但从菲律宾的罗斯柴尔德家族开始，它就为巫师所有。”对方冷淡地回答道。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">少年第一次低头看着摆在他面前的菜单。他们不是应该点菜吗？</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">好像他已经读懂了他的思想——天啊，他是不是已经这样做了？——黑魔王解释了：“你只需用魔杖的尖端触一下你想点的菜。”他的微笑让人松了一口气。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“你是穿着伪装吗？”男孩脱口而出，无法抑制自己的好奇心。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“是的。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“为什么？”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-source-ted">“我以为这会让你感到放松。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">伏地魔没有明显的反应，他还在研究自己的菜单。一想到那个人为他采取了这样的措施，哈利的心里就涌起一股暖流。然而，他皱起了眉头。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“你能把它拿掉吗？”那个活下来的男孩恳求黑魔王说：“只是......如果你是你自己，我会感觉更舒服。如果可以的话？”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">惊讶在这张英俊的脸上清晰可见，然后它变成了一张曾充斥过少年的噩梦很长时间的面孔。然而，看到对方的红眸，感觉就像家一样。当他看着对方的时候，他预期的那种恐惧——他在墓地和德思礼家时感受到的那种恐惧——已经不存在了，取而代之的是一种奇怪的宁静。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“你确定你不想让我再次使用那种伪装吗？”他灵魂伴侣声音中的不确定几乎使他瑟缩了。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“是的，”他耸了耸肩，“现在请帮帮我。我只认识菜单上的两样东西。我到底在看什么？”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">接下来是一个微笑，虽然肯定没有在汤姆·里德尔脸上那么迷人，但还是让哈利的心漏跳了一拍。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“还有，”哈利继续说道，尽量不去理会脸上似乎永久扎根了的红晕，“为什么没有价格？”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“他们只把价格告诉那个付钱的人。因为我会付钱，所以服务员给了你这个。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“我不能让你为我付钱！”哈利语无伦次地说。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“为什么不呢？”另一个人好奇地把头歪向一边。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“我——我不——这——我是说——”，少年结结巴巴地说。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">当他无法给出合理的解释时，伏地魔只是摇了摇头。他接着解释了各种各样的法国菜肴。这次谈话令人惊讶地愉快，而且不知怎么地比他和朋友们的谈话要容易得多。他感到有一种冲动，想向伏地魔吐露一些他平时不会告诉凶残的黑魔王的事情。他们之间的联系让他感到放松，让他希望这一刻永远不要结束。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">这已经是第四道菜了（说真的，到底谁一顿会吃八道菜？）这是一道蔬菜，尽管哈利的胃胀得要命，但还是让他流口水。哈利忍不住问了一个困扰他多年的问题。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“我怎么会说蛇佬腔呢？”哈利问伏地魔，“邓布利多说，你给我留下伤疤的时候，也给了我一些你的能力，但他对此含糊其辞。”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“你会说蛇佬腔？”</em>过了一会儿，他才意识到这个人蛇佬腔提出了这个问题。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“是的。我以为你知道？霍格沃茨的大部分人都知道，所以我以为斯内普告诉过你。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">伏地魔的脸上掠过一丝阴郁。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“我有一些理论，尽管需要进一步的测试来确定。”</em>男人嘶嘶地说，<em>“从现在开始，我们只会用这种语言说话。”</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“你不打算问我吗？”</em>哈利开玩笑说，脸上露出了灿烂的笑容。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“<em>你看起来真漂亮。”</em>伏地魔平静地说，好像他害怕哈利一听到这句话就会逃跑。<em>哈利又脸红了。</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“谢谢，你也是。”</em>他不知道自己的反应是否正确。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">伏地魔只是笑了：<em>“你不必说谎，哈利。”</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“我没有。”</em>哈利惊讶地发现他真的没有，<em>“我喜欢你的眼睛。”</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">奇怪的是，哈利这么快就喜欢上了那双血红色的眼睛，而这双眼睛曾经让他害怕地逃跑。墓地似乎是几个世纪以前的事了。凝视着他的灵魂伴侣的眼睛，他忘记了所有的烦恼、疑惑和恐惧。只有他们。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">哈利·詹姆斯·波特和汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">哈利·波特与伏地魔。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">少年从口袋里掏出一卷羊皮纸，清了清嗓子：<em>“也许我们应该谈谈这次见面的目的？”</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">哈利以为他会当场和伏地魔谈判，但事实证明他错了。他的灵魂伴侣接过卷轴，又递给他一个。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">看到哈利困惑的表情，男人咧嘴笑了，几乎像狼一样：<em>“我想他们没有给你任何关于谈判的基本信息吧？我们交换理想的目标，把它们按优先顺序排列，这样对方就知道他们在做什么。从那来看，成为一名斯莱特林学生就非常有用了。”</em>说这句话的同时，他眨了眨眼。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“你的目标是什么？”</em>少年问道，不知道他是否被允许看羊皮纸。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“最重要的是，将麻瓜和巫师完全分开，只有少数必要的例外。此外，我希望恢复旧传统，特别是魔法的节日，如耶鲁节（Yule）和萨温节（Samhain）。第三，主要目标是使各种各样的黑魔法合法化。这应该能让你大致了解情况。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">哈里咬着嘴唇，不想因为政治上的争吵而破坏了他的好心情，那会以大喊大叫和侮辱告终。<em>“假如你和凤凰社都同意了，但你怎么能让魔法部同意任何事情呢？难道他们不必参加谈判吗？”</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“你忘了，现在魔法部甚至不相信我的存在。尽管如此，除了我们的成员以外，凤凰社和我在部里都有很有影响力的人脉。目前，魔法部的同意在我们双方的优先事项清单上都排在最后。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source"> </p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-source-ted">他们在一起的时间飞逝，在哈利意识到之前，他发现自己站在餐厅外，面对着他的灵魂伴侣。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“谢谢你邀请我。”哈利用英语低声说道，眼睛盯着伏地魔。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">他的真面目太容易被认出来了，所以他在吃完饭后又恢复了之前的伪装。然而，他还是用某种方式把它展示给了哈利，让他看到了他真实的模样。少年仍然很惊讶这是可能的，虽然涉及到伏地魔时，没有什么是奇迹。这个男人是知识和力量的源泉，正如这个活下来的男孩在他们的晚餐约会中发现的那样。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“这是我的荣幸。”低沉的声音传来，每次听到这个声音，男孩都会颤抖。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">哈利在自己失去勇气之前，飞快地踮起脚尖，双手搭在伏地魔的肩膀上。这个吻几乎不能被归类为吻，它更像是他们嘴唇的一次擦过而不是别的什么。然而，当他迅速后退时，他的脸颊上满是激烈的红晕，眼睛无法与年长的巫师对视。当他完成后，他退缩了。对于一个没有经验的处男来说，这个吻让他感觉很好，尽管这对他的灵魂伴侣来说可能很糟糕。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">“对不起。”他喃喃自语着，目不转睛地盯着他那双破旧的运动鞋，“我不该——”</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">凉凉的手指抬起了他的下巴，打断了他的话。红色的眼睛与他的相遇，在他意识到之前，黑魔王热烈地吻了他。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">哈利无意中听到过一些同级的女孩，特别是帕瓦蒂和拉文德，谈论有一个强势的伴侣是多么的性感。现在，伏地魔的手抓住他的头发，把他的头拉着后仰以便于接吻，他终于明白了她们的渴望。嘴唇、舌头和牙齿的感觉几乎难以承受，令他气喘吁吁。当伏地魔的嘴唇沿着他的下巴、脖子一直延伸下去的时候，哈利以为他会死于这种新的激情。哈利的皮肤上有牙齿的轻微刺痛，嘴唇在他的脖子上吮吸着，使一股不知名的热量汇聚到哈利的腹部和......<em>更低的地方。</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“伏地魔”</em>，少年喘着粗气，不知道他说的是蛇佬腔还是英语。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“告诉我你想要什么，哈利。”</em>他的灵魂伴侣的声音很粗糙，充满了欲望。有什么东西硬硬地抵在他的肚子上。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“求你了——”</em>
</p><p>“波特？”他认识那个声音，认识那傲慢的慢吞吞的腔调。</p><p>这个活下来的男孩在试图挣脱黑魔王时几乎摔倒，脸颊通红，嘴唇肿胀，脖子一侧的唇印清晰可见。谢天谢地，他那半硬的勃起被宽松的裤子遮住了。哈利尴尬地转向站在Le Cuisinier Magique（魔法厨师）门口的金发男孩。</p><p>“马尔福，”他试图啐道，但环在他腰间的手臂分散了他的注意力，使吐唾沫变得更加困难。</p><p>金发男孩的目光从哈利和他的衣服上移到衣着讲究的伏地魔身上。</p><p>“我就知道你会有个sugar daddy。你和你那泥巴种朋友一样放荡，不是吗？”每一个音节都充斥着轻蔑。搂紧哈利的胳膊吓坏了他，尽管这不是为了他自己，而是为了他的对手。</p><p>“德拉科，你为什么站在门口? ”卢修斯·马尔福打断了黑发男孩任何可能的回答。</p><p>“马尔福勋爵，”伏地魔用冷酷的声音向金发男子致意，“也许你应该好好教教你的儿子什么是礼貌。他可能刚刚侮辱了一个不那么......仁慈的人。”</p><p>从老马尔福的脸上血色尽失来看，哈利觉得他认出了这个迷人的男人到底是谁。冷漠的灰色眼睛在这对灵魂伴侣之间闪动，隐藏着惊奇，然后聚焦在黑魔王身上。活下来的男孩几乎兴高采烈地看着卢修斯的手指挖进了他儿子的肩膀。</p><p>“我真诚地道歉。他不会再这么做了。”这是他的想象还是马尔福族长的声音真的在颤抖？</p><p>“小心点。”他灵魂伴侣明确地打发走了他们。</p><p>哈利认为这是他离开越来越尴尬局面的暗示。他几乎忘记了伏地魔是多么的危险，完全沉浸在那个人的魅力之中。然而，其他人眼中的恐惧几乎是残酷的警钟。</p><p>“我真的该走了。”他的尝试听起来语无伦次。哈利和他腰部的胳膊搏斗了一小会儿——希望是不引人注意的——然后，哈利转向最近的地铁站。“你能把下次见面的地址发给我吗？”他回过头来补充道，尽管并没有等待回答。然后快步地走向隧道。</p><p>他刚刚吻了伏地魔。</p><p> </p><p>“还好吗？”哈利一跨进门槛，西里斯就问道。他的担心是显而易见的。</p><p>“是啊。”少年回答，努力摆脱那顽固的脸红，“我的意思是，老实说，这不像是谈判。我给了他我们的目标，他给了我他的目标列表。这几乎就是我们谈论的所有政治问题。”</p><p>“你出去五个小时就是为了交换纸条？那可以通过猫头鹰完成！”</p><p>哈利的眼睛紧盯着地面，喃喃地说：“好吧，我花了一个小时到那里和回来......”他的声音慢慢变小。</p><p>“那么在其余的四个小时里发生了什么？”</p><p>“没什么。”</p><p>“没什么？”他的教父怀疑地问道，“那么，你是在告诉我，你脖子上的东西是一种新的化妆潮流？”</p><p>少年的手捂住吻痕，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。</p><p>“放松，我只是逗你玩的。他是你的灵魂伴侣，这很正常！”西里斯笑了，然后用一种更严肃的语气补充道，“只是别做任何让你感到不舒服的事情。他可能是你的灵魂伴侣，但他仍然是个操纵别人的混蛋。”</p><p>年轻的巫师脸上露出一丝痛苦的笑容：“谢谢你关心我，大脚板。”</p><p>“一如既往，孩子。现在告诉我发生了什么，不要留下任何细节！”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>在接下来的几个星期里，哈利几乎养成了习惯。他每周都会在一家餐馆里跟英国最令人畏惧的巫师见面，尽管食物总是那么美味，在那些地方他总是觉得格格不入。这对灵魂伴侣开始了解彼此，他们除了政治以外的一切的谈话很舒服。尽管那话题很伤人，哈利还是很快发现自己爱上了黑魔王。很深。说实话，他并不感到惊讶。</p><p>这个人很有魅力，知识渊博，比其他人都能更好地理解哈利。在他们吃饭的时候，哈利能很容易地讨论一些不能和他的朋友或教父谈论的事情，比如他和德思礼一家在一起的时间。伏地魔没有表示同情，也没有提供一些心理上的建议（赫敏肯定会给）。相反，他只是微笑着提议折磨他们，直到他们忘记自己的名字。虽然哈利拒绝了，但这种理解还是令人欣慰的。少年发现自己渴望着下一顿晚餐，他的思绪经常被黑魔王占据。他常常发现自己嘴角挂着无意识的微笑。</p><p>两次见面之间的时间在战略、计划和建议中度过了。有一次，哈利问伏地魔为什么拒绝直接与凤凰社会面，尽管他的问题只得到了奇怪的眼神和关于巫师谈判的简短解释。光明的一面对伏地魔一如既往的不信任，这让哈利心情复杂，他与杀害自己父母的凶手走得越来越近了。</p><p>除了邓布利多和西里斯，大人们对这个少年还是有些警惕的，怀疑他是否向他的灵魂伴侣透露了会议的机密信息。这很伤人，因为他把他们中的许多人看作是他的家人。即使天气炎热，他从餐馆回来后也戴着围巾，人们看他的眼光让他想缩成一团。</p><p>第四次晚餐过后，霍格沃茨再次开学了，双方都没有达成协议。哈利的生活在短短的几天里从古怪变得可怕。一半的学生似乎都鄙视哈里，无论他走到哪里，都对他施咒和侮辱。另一半则对他漠不关心。只有罗恩和赫敏和他在一起。哈利仍然跟伏地魔见面，在某些晚上他会被秘密带出学校，不过随着他被乌姆里奇留堂的次数增加，情况变得更加困难。当伏地魔发现哈利手上的伤口时，他几乎打破了脆弱的休战协议，要杀死那个女人。</p><p>在他们第七次约会之后，他们第一次睡在一张床上。这很令人振奋，也是这么长时间以来发生在这个少年身上最好的事情。</p><p><em>“我爱你。”</em>他低声说，手指在伏地魔的胸膛上描绘着印记图案。</p><p>当伏地魔无法承认自己有类似的想法时，他并不感到惊讶。<em>“我在乎你。”</em>是一个平静的回答，尽管哈利知道这比任何人得到的都要多。</p><p><em>“你有时候会想念你的头发吗？”</em>当他的灵魂伴侣用手指梳理他头上的鸟窝时，这个少年问道。</p><p>黑魔王发出一阵短促的笑声。</p><p><em>“不，没有。我讨厌自己的样子，它让我想起了那个抛弃我的父亲。”</em>他犹豫了一下，然后补充说：<em>“我的外表对我来说是软弱的表现。当我没有足够的政治权力或影响力时，我用它来召集追随者和崇拜者。现在我看起来像这样，拥有比以往任何时候都多的追随者，是令人陶醉的。”</em></p><p>哈利抬起身子，直到他能看到他的灵魂伴侣的眼睛。</p><p>
  <em>“即使他们怕你？”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“特别是他们怕我的时候。他们追随我是因为我的力量，我的能力，而不是因为我的外表。在这一点上，我可以穿得像你一样，但仍然得到他们的支持。”</em>
</p><p><em>“嘿！”</em>少年叫道，用手拍打着伏地魔的胳膊，伏地魔只是笑着。</p><p>哈利把头枕在黑魔王的胸膛上，他们待了一段永恒的幸福时光。</p><p>“<em>你有没有想过逃走？把这一切抛在脑后？</em>”突然，哈利有了一种冲动，问道。</p><p>沿着他身体侧面描绘的手指停止了。</p><p><em>“有时候。我在这里的名声禁止了我做某些事情。和你在一起是一件越界的事情。虽然他们害怕我，但是纯血统的人只能容忍某些事情而不收回他们的支持。”</em>伏地魔的回答很诚实，充满了少年无法完全理解的情感。</p><p>哈利闭上了眼睛，享受着这一刻的亲密。</p><p><em>“有时候我希望我能成为另一个人，”</em>他坦白说，<em>“很多人希望我成为某个人，以某种方式行事，这太可怕了。现在一半的巫师都恨我。如果不是罗恩、赫敏和西里斯，我早就逃走了。”</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“那你愿意吗？”</em>伏地魔突然问道。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“什么？”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“逃走。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“和你一起？”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“是的。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“我们要去哪里？”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“你想去哪儿都行。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“我会的。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">他们露出了他们有生以来最真诚的微笑。。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“我一直想去法国，”</em>哈利坦白道，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒，<em>“巴黎、海滩、山脉。哪儿都行。”</em></p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“那就去巴黎吧。”</em>伏地魔的红眼睛令人着迷。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“我们什么时候出发？我得收拾行李，然后道别，但我们可以明天走？”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target"><em>“你还不能离开，你连O.W.Ls都没有。”</em>黑魔王温柔地提醒他。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“我不需要。你可以教我所有我需要的，甚至更多。你确实曾想当老师，不是吗？”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“你真的愿意为我放弃你的朋友和家人吗？”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“你会放弃你一生的目标，不是吗？”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“我会的。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">
  <em>“那我们明天就走。”</em>
</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">然后他们就离开了。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">世界很快就忘记了哈利·波特和伏地魔，只在历史书中记住他们。有时候，在寂静再次降临之前，西里斯·布莱克、赫敏·格兰杰（她拒绝使用克鲁姆这个名字）和罗恩·斯内普（他不想保留他和这么多兄弟姐妹共用的名字）会收到详细的信件和一堆照片。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source cyxy-trs-target">那个活下来的男孩和黑魔王在一起很幸福，比他们两人一生中曾经任何时候都幸福。</p><p class="cyxy-trs-source"> </p><p class="cyxy-trs-source">END</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>原作者的话：请评论，让我知道你的想法！我知道结尾有点奇怪，但请记住，这只是一发完结的，我需要把它尽快倒出来。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>